The Diary of Aiko Miyazaki (Honey Lemon)
by KittyKat121213
Summary: This is the start of Tadahoney, and also the Baymax project (wait for it!) from Honey Lemon's POV. This is based on me in secondary school, but I will still take suggestions for any awkward situations Honey and GoGo can get into. Please note I do not own Big Hero 6, Pitch Perfect (starts chapter 7) or any other Disney references. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

September 6th

Dear Diary,

OK, so, this is the first entry of my new diary. A lot of firsts, actually. My first day at the San Fransoskyo Central High Academy. My first time wearing a tie. And possibly my first crush!

Seeing as its a new diary, I should tell you about myself. My name is Aiko Miyazaki, I'm 11 years old, I live in central San Fransoskyo but I'm originally from Brazil. I live with my mum, my older sisters Talita (age 16) and Nathalia (age 13), my brother Leonardo (age 15), my younger sisters Tainara (age 9) and Eduarda (age 4) and my dog Catalina. I also help out at the local animal shelter.

I went up to school with my best friend Lekio, like I always did at elementary school. She looks SO different in a tie! The uniform is this awful navy colour and the tie has pale blue stripes. I'm wearing a MATCHING headband because I wasn't allowed to year a yellow one. Lekio had her long dark hair in a ponytail like always.

We had homeroom together first period, which was cool, but we weren't allowed to sit together. I was with this girl Nancy Mitchell, who seems like an awful snob but could be nice. Hopefully.

Anyway. About 15 minutes into homeroom this boy came in. I don't know anything about him except his name – Tadashi Hamada - but he seems really nice and really cute. Like, REALLY cute. He's either tanned or part Asian – you can't ever tell in the autumn – and he's got dark eyes that just make me melt and really messy, longish dark hair.

The remainder was a stereotypical first day. Getting lost, forgetting teachers' names, getting 'adopted' by older students – you know the kind of thing. There's an eighth grader called Fred who seemed to like us. I don't know if we'll hang out with him. He's nice enough, but he smells.

Anyway, bye for now!

Aiko


	2. Chapter 2

September 7th

Dear Diary,

We found out our maths and science classes today. Luckily I'm with Lekio – and Tadashi! Maybe we should offer to work with him on group projects. Though I think a lot of girls like him. Pretty, perfect girls like Nancy Mitchell. Sigh...

I'm sitting with the most annoying boy Benjamin Thomas in chemistry. He is so irritating! The only worse partner I can think of is this guy TJ who turned on the gas taps and almost killed the whole class! He is so irresponsible!

Fred came and spoke to us at lunch today. It was just to recommend a load of comics he likes, but it was nice of him. I think he's lonely. He doesn't seem to have any friends in his year. Lekio thinks he's an idiot, his biggest dream is to eat an invisible sandwich.

I went to Lekio's for tea today, Leonardo was cooking. Her parents own a card shop and they're really nice and old-fashioned. Every time I come over they put on this really posh tea party type thing. I think it's what they have every day. Today it was beef sandwiches and lemon drizzle cake. When I got home Tainara was throwing ice cream at Leonardo. Apparently he burnt some chips – in the microwave – and Mum banned him from ordering takeaways so he gave everyone ice cream, but additives make Tainara go all loopy.

Anyway, bye for now!

Aiko


	3. Chapter 3

September 8th

Dear Diary,

I fell asleep in Geography today! It was SO embarrassing, at least Tadashi isn't in my class for Geography. I was really tired because I was up till half eleven chasing Tainara into bed after Leonardo gave her too much ice cream. He went off with his mates, Mum spent all evening persuading Eduarda that there's no monster in the closet – she's just seen Monsters, Inc. - and Talita and Nathalia were busy bleaching their roots, so I had to sort her out. As usual!

I might just move in with Lekio sometime soon. At her house there's no screaming toddlers, no crazy teens and no teatime food fights. Just peace and quiet!

I think my maths teacher hates me. We're on tables of four, and I'm with Nancy Mitchell, Amalie Burn and Emilie Smith. Nancy, Amalie and Emilie are the sort of girls that flip their hair in time with each other. They've been trying to recruit me to their group. I'm not falling for it though.

I had tea at home tonight, Talita was cooking. She made a special Brazilian fruit salad. Lekio came round, she really likes Talita's cooking.

Anyway, bye for now!

Aiko


	4. Chapter 4

September 9th

Dear Diary,

I know where Tadashi lives! I know that sounds really creepy and stalker-ish, but I'm really excited about it.

So, me and Lekio were checking out the new extension of the skatepark when we bumped into him and this little kid. Literally, in Lekio's case. He recognised us and just laughed, then introduced the little kid as his brother Hiro. Finally, someone else with younger siblings!

Anyway, Hiro was getting bored so they were heading home and then Tadashi asked if we wanted to go over, so we said yes. It's this nice little place near the school called the Lucky Cat Café which his aunt runs. There's this massive waving cat on the roof and it's SO cute!

Anyway, we stayed for a bit and talked about school and how totally fake and annoying Nancy Mitchell is – can you believe everyone thinks the same way about her and it's not just me and Lekio being bitches? - and then we went home.

Anyway, bye for now!

Aiko


	5. Chapter 5

September 10th

Dear Diary,

I'm writing this in the hospital A&E waiting room. My foot is throbbing and I feel sick every time I look at it. I have hematophobia – a fear of blood. According to Leonardo my foot looks like a prop from a horror movie so I'd better not look down.

OK, so I was playing with the little ones and Catalina, my dog. We were playing what felt like the millionth round of Hide and Seek, I was seeking. Tainara and Eduarda were both hiding behind a massive metal cabinet. Catalina went and ran into one of them, the fell into it and the whole thing came down on my foot.

Right, they're calling us in now, so I'd best stop here.

Anyway, bye for now!

Aiko


	6. Chapter 6

September 12th

Dear Diary,

I went to school today. I should break my foot more often, people were literally queuing up to sign my cast. Tadashi drew a smiley face on it. I wonder what that means...?

Fred has started calling me 'Honey Lemon'. He says its because I'm sweet and people like me. I think that's sweet. Honey Lemon. I kind of like the way that sounds.

My physics teacher had a present for me. It was all my homework from yesterday, plus a load of catch-up work because my physics grades are 'unacceptable'. I'm pretty sure there is a club called the 'Be Horrible To Aiko' club that my maths and physics teachers are in.

I've signed up to be a 'peer tutor' in English, Maths, Chemistry, History and Drama. My first 'client' was GoGo, but we had a deal that she'd put her name on my list if I put my name on hers. There's a competition to see who can get the most clients. Nancy Mitchell is winning, but she put 'sexiness', 'being popular' and 'getting a boyfriend' as her subjects. I reckon she'll get disqualified. I hope she does, she's so full of herself.

Auditions for the lower school musical are in three weeks. Hopefully I can get my cast off by then. We're doing 'Pitch Perfect'. I'm going for Beca or Aubrey, GoGo is going for 'unnamed college student' because I forced her. I think Tadashi is going for Jesse, Bumper or Benji. I hope he gets it.

Anyway, bye for now!

'Honey Lemon'


	7. Chapter 7

September 13th

Dear Diary,

TADASHI HAMADA IS DATING NANCY MITCHELL!

Everyone says 13 is an unlucky number, and they're right. This it totally out of the blue. He even agreed when Lekio and I were saying that she was a bitch. I don't mean to sound catty, but she totally threw herself on him. Literally. GoGo filmed it and sent it to 'You've Been Framed'.

I'm too upset to write any more. I'm going to watch Pitch Perfect with a tub of ice cream. Nancy might have stolen the boy, but she won't get the role!

Anyway, bye for now!

'Honey Lemon'


	8. Chapter 8

October 1st

Dear Diary,

I'm sorry I haven't been writing. I've been so upset over the Tadashi/Nancy thing that I forgot. They're not even together anymore, they broke up last Thursday. Tadashi found out that Nancy had been using him so she could copy his physics homework.

Auditions for the school play were today. Nancy wasn't even there, she was in detention for copying Tadashi's homework. Her friends were, though. I thought she would have banned them from coming without her or something, but apparently not. The auditions went awesome, though. GoGo says she's never doing anything like that again, but that was just the auditions!

Oh god, Mum wants me to put Tainara to bed. I'll probably be doing that all night.

Anyway, bye for now!

'Honey Lemon'


	9. Chapter 9

October 2nd

Dear Diary,

I GOT BECA! I'm so excited, I took a picture of the cast list and pasted it here.

 **SAN FRANSOSKYO CENTRAL HIGH LOWER SCHOOL PRODUCTION – PITCH PERFECT**

 **CAST LIST – LEAD BELLAS AND TREBLEMAKERS**

 **BECA MITCHELL... AIKO MIYAZAKI**

 **AUBREY POSEN... AMALIE BURN**

 **CHLOE BEALE... EMILIE SMITH**

 **'FAT' AMY... KAITLYN JOHNSON**

 **JESSE SWANSON...TADASHI HAMADA**

 **BUMPER ALLEN... JAMIE GRANT**

Kaitlyn who's playing Fat Amy seems really nice. Both Nancy's minions got main parts, annoyingly, but she had to beg Miss to let her be an extra. Well, she started with a five-foot long list of reasons why she should be Beca instead of me, but they didn't listen to her.

The other characters don't find out who they are. GoGo is praying that she gets cut so she doesn't have to perform onstage.

It ACTUALLY gets better! I mean it! Tadashi got Jesse! I can't wait for rehearsals to start...

Anyway, bye for now!

'Honey Lemon'


	10. Chapter 10

October 3rd

Dear Diary,

It was SO funny today! They put up the list for the secondary characters! I stuck a picture of that in too, it's so funny!

 **SAN FRANSOSKYO CENTRAL HIGH LOWER SCHOOL PRODUCTION – PITCH PERFECT**

 **CAST LIST – SECONDARY BELLAS AND TREBLEMAKERS**

 **CYNTHIA-ROSE ADAMS... JORDAN WILLIAMS**

 **STACIE CONRAD... KATIA JAMES**

 **LILLY ONAKURAMARA... LEIKO KIM**

 **BENJI... T.J. TURNER**

 **DONALD... JOSHUA EVANS**

When we saw it GoGo literally passed out. She asked me exactly who Lilly is as she hasn't seen the movie. I told her that she speaks really quietly, makes puke angels, ate her twin in the womb, starts fires to feel joy and beatboxes. She passed out again.

Benjamin Thomas, the only bad bit of Chemistry, asked me out today. I said no and he started crying into a Bunsen burner. It was ruining the experiment so I told him I was busy learning the script. He seemed to buy it but we only got an A- in that experiment. I'm going to try and get moved next to someone who doesn't interfere with my straight A**s.

Anyway, bye for now!

'Honey Lemon'


	11. Chapter 11

October 4th

Dear Diary,

This'll be my last entry for a while, we're going on a residential. GoGo couldn't be more excited, but she's pretty much the only one. Everyone was at first, until Tadashi and his friend Josh looked up the place online.

Turns out we're going to a big metal barn with two dorms and a couple of activities set up. There aren't any proper showers! A load of us phoned up to ask about that and they said 'If you want a shower you have to hope it rains'. No wonder Talita and Nathalia skived off that one! Leonardo went, but I think he just used it as an excuse to go 5 days without a shower.

I'm trying to find an excuse not to go. Talita said she was ill, but that's really overused, and Nathalia said she was allergic to the hairspray all the girls use. She wears about half a can of it every day.

Anyway, bye for now!

Aiko

 _P.S. I'm sorry I haven't updated for a few days, I went to London for the weekend and the hotel didn't have Wi-Fi. It was pretty awesome actually, on Saturday I went to the Harry Potter Studios in Leavesden and on Sunday I went to see Magna Carta at the British Museum. BTW, watch out for Baymax next chapter!_


	12. Chapter 12

October 5th

Dear Diary,

I GOT OFF THE TRIP! It was so cool as well. I made this whole massive speech on how it would bring my grades down, and they said I could stay behind to try and up my physics grades. I was totally trapped then, I failed my last physics exam.

But then my knight in shining armour Sir Physics Genius came to save me. Right, guess who he is. He is TOTALLY gorgeous and he is NOT dating the school bitch anymore. Yep, it's Tadashi!

Apparently him and Josh have this amazing plan and want to build the first prototype. It's a nurse-bot that looks like a giant balloon. The plan is that while the others are away I help them with chemical formulas and equations and teach them their parts for Pitch Perfect, and they show me enough physics stuff to pass my next exam – they meaning Tadashi, Josh isn't much better at physics than me. He's only here so he doesn't have to go on the trip.

The whole thing sounds really cool. When I asked if it'd be like Leonardo's Mechano, they said that they're building the whole thing from scratch. It's just going to be a mini version with a downloaded Siri voice off Josh's phone, but still AMAZING.

Anyway, bye for now!

'Honey Lemon'


	13. Chapter 13

October 6th

Dear Diary,

It's Saturday today, and GoGo was busy packing for the trip, so I texted Tadashi and Josh and we went down to the chemist's shop to get a load of the medicines the nurse-bot will be able to give out. I thought they'd just put the stuff we brought in, but apparently they want me to analyse it all, figure out the chemical formulas AND build a mini chemistry lab to go inside it!

Something really weird happened today. I phoned Fred from 8th grade to ask whether he knew how to build a Bunsen burner, and a really posh, formal British voice answered. He said he'd get 'Master Frederick' for me. Fred said it was just, to quote him, 'my man Heathcliffe', but it was really weird. I'm surprised he even has a phone, I thought he lived under a bridge.

Right, I've got to go now. Josh wants the lyrics to 'I've Got The Magic In Me', and I've got to start analysing Calpol.

Anyway, bye for now!

'Honey Lemon'


	14. Chapter 14

October 7th

Dear Diary,

I HATE MY SISTER TAINARA!

I had just got my mini Bunsen burner to work, and she just HAD to come over, right? And it's TOTALLY not my fault if she knocked it over and ended up with a second-degree burn AFTER I told her NOT to go near it, is it?

Try telling my mum that. She screamed, the shouted, she cried. Then she grounded me from the show, grounded me from seeing GoGo, grounded me from science, grounded me from seeing Tadashi and Josh out of school, grounded me from missing the residential. Basically she ruined my life. I am going to have the worst week ever.

I asked Fred if there was any space under his bridge so I could leave home for a week. I'm getting my own place as soon as I'm sixteen. No, I'll get it when I'm fifteen and move in when I turn sixteen. I can't wait.

Uh-oh, Mum's coming. If she catches me she'll ground me from my diary too.

Anyway, bye for now!

'Honey Lemon'

 **I'm really sorry I haven't updated in ages. I went on holiday. To Thailand. And my mum wouldn't let me take my laptop.**


	15. Chapter 15

October 14th

Dear Diary,

I have just got back from the trip. I hate my mum more than ever. One of the activities jarred where I broke my foot in September. I'm back on crutches.

The boys hate me. After the teachers found out I had to go, they took one look at the plan and realised they couldn't do it. They got sent on the trip too. Someone smashed Josh's smartphone. He's got a new one but apparently he lost all his data on, like, EVERYTHING. So basically my mum has ruined EVERYONE'S life.

On the plus side, I've got a new lab partner. He's so quiet I don't even know his name yet, but he's really careful and precise with everything. So no more A-s.

I've got to go lie down. Think about how much I hate life, my chances of EVER going out with Tadashi now (approximately 0%) and anyway my foot hurts.

So bye.

'Honey Lemon'


	16. Chapter 16

December 12th

Dear Diary,

So sorry I haven't been writing! It's just, between awkward rehearsals with two boys who HATED me, homework and foot physio – yes, I know how weird that sounds – I haven't had a lot of time.

So, it was the opening night of Pitch Perfect last night. The rehearsals have been so awkward, what with GoGo not wanting to be there and trying to avoid looking at the boys, I was actually kinda dreading it. So, I was just sorting out my hair for the semi-finals performance, and I got this text from an unknown number. _Meet me out back_. So I was like, OK, yeah, go see what they want. I mean it was the interval, so I was fine for time.

So, I go out through the fire exit, and the boys are there. Then they tell me how it wasn't my fault and how they want it to stop being so awkward between us. So I'm like, yeah, awesome. And then Josh gets up and goes inside and Tadashi KISSES ME!

I was just in shock. It was so amazing my heart literally skipped a beat. Then he goes in through the same door Josh went through and I go back to the girls' changing room. I DEFINATELY wasn't expecting it, but I loved it.

The show was a huge success. There wasn't one wrong note and the crowd loved it. GoGo's parents were so thrilled they brought her a mini motorbike. She was even more thrilled than them. On the downside, they've signed her up for theatre classes.

I think that's all for now. Christmas holidays are in 2 days. That's my first term at high school complete.

Bye... for now,

'Honey Lemon'

 **Hi guys! I just wanted to let you all know that I'll be discontinuing this fanfic. As a diary means I could technically go on till the start of the movie – when they're in collage – I figured it was best to tie up all the knots and end on a high. If you want to know what happens to one of the characters, PM me and I'll try to get back to you. I'll also be starting another fanfic soon. It's called** ** _The Hunger Games – Tributes' Tales_** **and it's about the tributes that died in Katniss' first Games. I know it's annoying when someone discontinues a fanfic but I really don't want to spend five years or so writing someone else's diary.**

 **KittyKat121213**


End file.
